sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond the Chipmunk
(Full) Name: Daphne 'Diamond' Calloway * Age: 18 * Gender: Female * Species: Chipmunk * Alignment: Neutral Evil? * Sexual Orientation: Bisexual * Relationship Status: Single * Fur Color: Light Purple * Hair Color: Light Blue/Turquoise * Eye Color: Blue/Turquoise * Likes: Shopping, Parties, Shoes, Upper Social Class Citizens, Being Rich, Making fun of Less Wealthy People, Gossip, Her Adoptive Sister, Being Spoiled/Pampered, Compliments. * Dislikes: Being denied what she wants, being outsmarted, being teased by envious enemies, people that think they're better than her, people picking on her sister, being poor/not being able to buy whatever she likes. * Romantic Interests: N/A Appearance Diamond is a very beautiful chipmunk with a nice figure. She has turquoise/blue eyes, and light purple fur with white accents on her muzzle, arms, inner ears, chest, and stomach. She has long, usually curly light turquoise/blue hair that's waist length. Backstory Diamond was an only child in her younger years, and her parents didn't seem to be the most educated in caring for a child. What were they to do? So, in order to keep Diamond from crying and waking them up every night, they did the only thing they knew how to do - spoiled her rotten. If she dropped a toy from her high chair the maid always passed her a brand new one before taking the original and putting back into her toy chest. If she didn't want to eat her veggies or greens her parents would go looking for the most experienced chef to fix her a meal that she would try. And whenever they went out to the mall and she pointed at something she wanted, it would be in her hands before you could even say 'That was quick.' In school, she didn't always have a terrible attitude. In fact she was happy to share her amazing things with her classmates, and always had something cool to share for show and tell. Of course, this made her classmates impossibly jealous of her wealth. Diamond still couldn't believe that people were so jealous that they'd begin taking her things and breaking them. People picked on her for being spoiled rotten, and Diamond didn't even know what it meant! She wasn't sure what to do about them, but seemed to try and ignore it as much as she could as she went into middle school. The jealous students began to spread rumors about her, and she was slowly but surely being left out of the schools cliques, and any activities that teachers would have them do. She was so lonely, and she felt heartbroken. Was she not suppose to have cool things? For a while she believed that she wasn't meant to be so lucky. Until one day she had had enough. Someone had taken her priceless cellphone and snapped it in two. Her FIRST cellphone. Which just so happened to be a priceless, brand new iPhone. Diamond wasn't sure what to do. She was so sad, so angry, that she just decided to let her emotions speak for her. She got into a fight with the girl responsible, giving her a bloody nose, black eye, and a swollen lip. After hearing from their daughters side of the story, her parents were quick to act to protect their precious snowflake. The girl Diamond attacked suddenly moved schools, and the rumor was that someone threatened to have the girls parents jobs if they didn't take responsibility for their daughters actions. Diamond had no idea she had so much power...after that, students began to leave her alone, but some stepped up and decided to befriend her. With the power of money on her side, there was nothing she couldn't do! She could exact revenge on her own bullies and...more? Now, she could brag about her money and rub it in peoples faces if she wanted to! She wouldn't DARE let someone tell her not to enjoy her life because THEY'RE miserable. Ha! From a young age, she and a fox named Ember would always be hanging out, (specifically after Diamond's parents had the cellphone breaking student leave the school) no matter when, no matter where. Though this was a known fact to their families and friends at the time, Ember was not technically Diamonds BFF. A bat named Missy was. A lower class girl, who saw Diamond as a pathway to the good life. Missy was an orphan for the majority of her life in the hands of overwhelmingly religious foster parents who monitored her on an almost hourly basis. They believed that working hard to get what you want was the only way to get things done and this was definitely true, but she hated the fact that they lectured her whenever she asked for the smallest toy or even a $10 dollar ring from Walmart or something. After disrespecting her foster parents quite a few times, and breaking their rules, she was pretty much disowned and thrown out onto the street to find herself a new home. So much for her foster parents being the God loving individuals they claimed to be. After hearing that the bat was now basically homeless, Diamond persuaded her parents to take Missy in. And they of course gave their daughter anything she asked for, if she asked nicely that is. From then on the girls were inseparable, but Missy seemed to always do whatever Diamond asked of her, in return for helping her get a taste of the good life. Fast forward to today and the two are still glued at the hip. They shop together, they eat together, the gossip together, you name it. Diamond is much more spoiled than Missy, who is simply glad to be able to be with the chipmunk almost every hour of every day. Personality Diamond is the very essence of a spoiled brat. Thanks to her past experiences with her parents getting whatever their little princess wanted, she had grown to be known as one of the most spoiled, and pampered girls around. Thanks to this impressive social status, she has become one of the most popular rich Instagram kids who has millions of followers that live and breathe her lavish, luxurious lifestyle. She's also known to hang out with Annabelle Rich, Kristy Summers, and Christian Mitchel. The Poppies have a partner clique that Diamond is a member of, known as The Snobs, which is run by a fox named Ember Willows. Diamond is second in command to this clique, while her adoptive sister Missy is third in command. Despite her spoiled attitude and her endless prideful behavior, she's very loyal to those she deems worthy of her time and attention. And if it means being the center of attention, she'll jump in and play hero for someone who more than likely needs help. Just depends on how dire the situation is or if it's even her business. Even so, she doesn't pass up the opportunity to gossip, spread rumors, and/or jump at the opportunity to bully someone less fortunate than her - especially if she seems increasingly annoyed with their existance. Skills, Powers, Abilities, Ect Being as popular and wealthy as she is, her parents knew well that their daughter would have a very large target on her head for very terrible people in the world. Fearing for their daughters well being, they put her through martial art classes at a young age. Around 7 or 8 to be exact. Besides all of the boring and custom classes her parents put her through, Diamond enjoyed learning how to fight very much so, and still usually attends fighting classes nowadays when she has the time and opportunity to do so, which is at least twice a week, and maybe even three times if she's lucky. She's experienced with most weapons, including a few different firearms such as simple pistols, and is well known for her skill at disarming attackers and fighting off groups of attackers as well. She may be a spoiled brat, but she's definitely not a helpless one. Quotes "I'm sure as hell better than you~" "Duh. I'm better than MOST people. Get on my level." "Ugh, you're such a baby about this...C'mon Missy. This little loser is gonna make us late for dance practice..." Category:Chipmunks Category:Females Category:LGBT+